Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a video encoding method and a video encoding device.
Description of Related Art
During video encoding, an image is typically divided into a plurality of macro blocks, a macro block may include one or more blocks. If a temporal redundancy is to be identified in a video, a motion vector of a block is searched. A process of searching for the motion vector is also referred to as motion estimation. A motion vector is a vector pointing from a block in a current image to a block in a reference image. An encoder estimates the block in the current image by using the block in the reference image and generates an estimated residual value. The encoder performs operations on the generated residual value, such as transformation, quantization, entropy coding and so forth.
However, there is usually noise in an image, which may be eliminated by a filter calculation. Filters may be classified as spatial and temporal filters. If a temporal filter is used, a reference image is also referenced. Thus, how to perform the filter calculation while performing video encoding is an important concern to persons skilled in this field.